


Not That Pure Love

by Cutestmochi_bbh



Category: EXO
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Watersports, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestmochi_bbh/pseuds/Cutestmochi_bbh
Summary: Park Chanyeol didn't want to corrupt his sweet little brother. He certainly had no idea Baekhyun wants nothing but to please him. He may be wanting his love as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is based on @vulnerabaek's tweet about 2019 Chanyeol fucking 2012 Baekhyun. I was planning on writing a quick pwp but yeah, here I am. Please note that this is my first time writing, and I know nothing about english grammar or english in general. Also, this is unbeta-ed, probably filled with nonsense. Enjoy!

7 years old Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun wouldn't be just a brother to him the first time saw him.

He knew Baekhyun would be his whole world when the latter took his chubby finger to suck on it loudly in the tiny hospital room. He was delighted at the sight, his little brother, with closed eyes, cute button nose and chubby red cheeks, was happily munching on his finger. 

His mom smiled lovingly at the sight and urged Chanyeol to look at her to take a photo of both of them. Chanyeol gave her his biggest, toothless grin. 

"Little Baekhyun loves his hyung already!" She cooed. Chanyeol couldn't be more happy. 

 

Their mother was right, Baekhyun _adored_ Chanyeol. 

He always wanted to play with his hyung, wanted hyung to read him bedtime stories, and hyung to hold his hand on their way to school. 

Mrs. Park was happy her sons loved each other so much. She had been worried Chanyeol would be jealous of the younger, but she knew from the stars in his older son's eyes whenever he looked at his baby brother that it wouldn't be the case. 

 

Baekhyun was only 5 when their father left them. 

He refused to listen to his mom as he wailed loudly, throwing tantrums on his bed and asking for his daddy. The helpless woman didn't know what to do. Little Baekhyun only calmed down after Chanyeol cuddled him to sleep, puffy eyes wet with tears, sucking on his thumb. 

He started to tear up again after waking up, but his brother was quick to give him a tight hug. 

"Don't cry Baekhyunnie. You're making hyung sad." 

"B-but daddy! He..he left us, h-hyung" he hiccuped in a small voice, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Shh, don't worry, Hyunnie. Hyung is here, hyung is with you. Please don't cry." 

Chanyeol hated their father, hated him for leaving them, hated him for making his precious brother cry all day. Clenching his fingers, he was determined not to let his baby brother cry ever again. 

"Promise me you won't leave me like daddy, hyung." 

Kissing his brother's wet cheek, Chanyeol gulped down the lump in his throat. He had to be strong for his brother. 

"I promise you Baekhyunnie, hyung will always be here for you."

 

True to his words, Chanyeol was always there for his brother. When Baekhyun was too scared to sleep alone, or woke up crying in the middle of the night, when he constantly fell from his new, too big bike, when he wanted to watch his favorite movies over and over, or when he realised he was gay and thought it was a bad thing because boys at school made fun of him.

Chanyeol rubbed the crying boy's back slowly, trying to comfort him. Baekhyun sniffled, his puffy eyes wet with tears. 

"They say I'm disgusting... and that I'm a- a sl-slut because I love to- to suck.." 

He flushed, not looking at his brothers's face and embarrassed to tell more. 

Chayeol groaned angrily, wiping his dear brother's tears. He hated it. Hated when Baekhyun cried, when his eyes weren't sparkling with happiness. 

"Nothing's wrong with being gay, Hyunnie. You can love anyone you want and it's okay. Because it's love, and it's beautiful" 

He lifted the younger's chin gently, making him look in his eyes. "And you know what? Hyung likes boys too. Do you think hyung is disgusting?"

"What-" Baekhyun hiccuped, wet eyes wide with surprise. "How-" he continued. He tried to understand. 

_Hyung liked boys too?_

It made sense, Chanyeol never had a girlfriend before. But he also never had a boyfriend. Baekhyun always assumed he would have a partner in college, because who wouldn't want to be with Chanyeol? He was so handsome, he was tall and strong, and he was the nicest person ever and-

"But why didn't you had any boyfriend then?" 

He blurted out without really thinking. The thought of Chanyeol having a boyfriend left a bitter taste in his mouth, but the fact that he liked boys relieved him so much Baekhyun was confused. 

_Why was he so happy that his hyung was gay too?_

"I didn't find anyone I liked that much" Chanyeol answered honestly, then ruffled the smaller's flully hair playfully. "Besides, who needs a boyfriend when they have the sweetest little brother ever." he said with the brightest smile ever. 

Baekhyun was afraid it would disgust his brother if he told him how his heart thumped loudly whenever he smiled at him like this. 

Like Baekhyun was his whole world. 

"´m not little I'm 13." He mumbled, pouting.

"But you'll always be my baby brother." Chanyeol smooched him wetly on a soft cheek. 

"Eww hyuung that's disgus-" The older interrupted him by smooching him on the other cheek too, and Baekhyun squealed and giggled, a blush slowly spreading on his pale cheeks. He tried to get away from him. 

"Ice cream and cuddles?" Chanyeol loudly suggested, and Baekhyun just nodded, sighing and wiping his cheeks on Chanyeol's shirt. He knew he was too lucky to have a brother like him. 

 

By 16, Baekhyun knew he didn't love Chanyeol just as a brother. His little crush he had on his hyung bloomed into something bigger and stronger over the years. 

He cried himself to sleep the first time he touched himself with his brother on his mind, and he was so ashamed of himself all the times he cried in frustration because his fingers weren't enough. 

Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol telling him love is beautiful regardless of genders, but would he be disgusted if he knew his little brother loved him, _his own blood_ , more than a brotherly love? 

Baekhyun didn't think his feelings for his older brother were dirty or disgusting, but the 'what if's kept him from speaking about it to Chanyeol. 

 

When he was 17, he hated Chanyeol. 

Hated him because Chanyeol didn't spend time with him anymore. Hated him because even if they were together, his older brother wasn't like his old self. He didn't cuddle with him anymore, didn't give him wet smooches, didn't tell him he loved him at every opportunity. 

Chanyeol also seemed to be giving him looks, long hard stares, and Baekhyun was anxious. What if Chanyeol found out, what if he really was hating him, what if-

"I'm going out, don't wait up." He heard his brother saying, and before he had the time to answer, the front door was already closed.

Chanyeol was spending all of his free time with Sehun now, his old friend from college. And Baekhyun felt jealous. _So jealous_ of Sehun. 

Not only because the latter had all of his brother's attention during the days, but also because he had his brother all to himself during the nights. 

Baekhyun could clearly hear Sehun's high pitched moans from the room just next to his, could feel the bed thumping against his wall, he could even picture Chanyeol pounding his thick cock into Sehun in his mind, could picture his muscles bulging, his skin shiny with sweat, his big hands splayed all over Sehun's skinny body.

He could hear his hyung's deep grunts and curses, and he could also imagine being at the receiving end of the rough treatment instead of Sehun.

Sehun who always left their house satisfied and with an apparent limp. 

The contrast of his own petite body and his brother's bulky figure made Baekhyun ache in his pants.

Baekhyun wasn't ashamed anymore. He loved his brother and he wanted him, so much. He couldn't stop himsef lusting after him. He couldn't be satisfied, couldn't pleasure himself without thinking about Chanyeol. 

His desire for his brother led him to discover various kinks, quickly filling his porn history. Baekhyun used toys, secretly purchased, filling a whole box he kept under his bed. 

But the feeling of dildos and vibrators was not the same, it was never enough. He wanted to be treated roughly, to be used by his brother. 

His frustration turned into hate the more Chanyeol kept his distance away from him. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, just like his brother, hated himself. He knew he was hurting Baekhyun by ignoring him most of the time, but he had to. 

Baekhyun clearly didn't see how he affected his older brother. How his innocent actions had Chanyeol's thoughts wandering. 

The younger really matured beautifully, his petite, lithe body with full curves, sharp collarbones, his fluffy hair and pale, smooth skin, little pink mouth. No one could deny his attractiveness. 

Chanyeol just couldn't help his blood rushing south when the smaller stuffed his pink mouth with his delicate fingertips, sometimes even sucking on them. Couldn't stop his mind from picturing him in so different, dirty circumstances. 

He didn't want to taint his innocent brother - _God, Baekhyun wasn't even legal yet_ \- with his own dirty mind, so he just stayed away from him. 

 

At 18, Baekhyun is good friends with Sehun. He knows the latter is just a friend with benefits with his brother, and he is actually a nice guy. 

Kinda perverted, but nice. 

Sehun doesn't miss an opportunity to flirt with him, or just to ogle at his glorious ass or thighs.

"What? He's legal now! And a hot young man, I must add. I can look at his ass all I want, don't you agree Baekhyun?" 

Sehun protests when Chanyeol whacks him on his head once again for making heart eyes at his brother's plump ass. 

"He's still my little brother you dumbass, don't even think-"

"At least Sehun admits I'm hot, hyung" 

Baekhyun interrupts him. Chanyeol looks over him, his fluffy hair, furrowed eyebrows, his pink lips munching on his index finger, his too large shirt exposing his collarbones. 

He hates himself that the sight makes his blood go south quickly, his mind immediately wandering. 

His baby brother is a total sin, indulging his wet dreams. Not to mention his damned oral fixation, which seems to become worse as time passes. 

Baekhyun's mouth is never empty, his pink lips inciting Chanyeol to imagine it being full with something definitely bigger than his dainty fingers.

"Whatever" He grumbles, desperately trying to stop his mind from undressing his brother. 

Chanyeol clears his throat and turns around, going to the bathroom to wash his face, not before discreetly tugging his shirt down to hide his arising problem in his pants. 

He doesn't see Baekhyun's disappointed face, his dropped eyes and pouting lips. 

Sehun coos internally at the smaller's cute expression and ruffles his soft hair. "Don't mind him, he's just stubborn. And dumb. Yeah, definitely dumb." 

"I'm not just his baby brother, I hate him when he does this." Baekhyun's voice is trembling, his eyes not meeting Sehun's. 

He hates himself for being this weak when it comes to his brother, but he can't really stop hot tears welling up in his eyes. He doesn't wanna be a baby in his Chanyeol's eyes, not when he loves him so much.

"I hate him so much. " He croaks out when Sehun hugs him to his chest. 

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks. He'll figure it out soon enough." He whispers in the smaller's hair, gently rubbing his back. 

The nickname brings a smile to the smaller's lips despite his sour mood, and he doesn't think about the meaning of the taller's words. 

Sehun then continues loudly. "Come on, let's eat ice cream, I know you love it!" He pinches Baekhyun's flushed cheeks, earning his lovely giggles. 

 

That evening, Baekhyun can't keep still because of his pent up anger and frustration towards Chanyeol. He knows the latter isn't sleeping yet by the soft music sounds coming from his room, it's not even that late. 

He thinks about Chanyeol being angry at him, and just the thought is enough to make his mood even worse, eyes filling quickly. But as he continues to think about an angry Chanyeol, Baekhyun can't help but start to feel hot all over. Pink slowly dusts his smooth, pale cheeks. 

Chanyeol is so big, tall height, bulging muscles, he could manhandle Baekhyun however he wants when angry. The thought of his big brother pushing his face into his pillow as he fucks him from behind, grunting lowly has Baekhyun whimpering and his dick throbbing. 

He quickly takes off his sleeping attire, which only consists of his - _Chanyeol's_ \- shirt, and lays down on his back. With trembling fingers, he feels around under his bed for his precious box of toys. 

Thinking about Chanyeol cursing and calling him names with his deep voice has Baekhyun whimpering soon enough. Chanyeol slapping his pale ass, painting it red as he fucks his wide, streching his rim with his girthy length.. 

The sensations are too much at once. Baekhyun sloppily pours out way too much lube on his hand in his haste and quickly brings two of his slim fingers down to stuff them into his hole in one go. 

He bites on his already red lips to muffles his cries, eyes shining with unshed tears, his unprepared hole aching with his hurry. But the thoughts of his big brother only spurrs him on, and he slowly starts to move his fingers, streching himself nicely for the next one. 

Thoughts of Chanyeol spitting angrily on his hole floods his mind, Chanyeol putting a ring on his angry pink cock as a punishment urges him to add a third finger. Baekhyun's sucking on his own fingers, trying to stop himself from moaning his brother's name out loud. 

His chest is flushed a pretty pink, little nipples hard and aching, sweat shining on his skin. 

Baekhyun gets frustrated as he can't seem to reach his spot no matter how much he tries, and he quickly turns around, props his ass up in the air, changing the angle of his fingers. He starts crying and drooling messily as he cries "come on " in his pillow repeatedly.

His mind is going delirious as he thinks about Chanyeol laughing at him for not being able to get himself off. Baekhyun can hear his brother's deep voice mocking him "so now you can't even cum without being used, huh?" 

He starts bawling, drool and tears soaking his pillow as he blindly searches for his largest dildo in his box abandonned on his side, coating it in lube and slowly stuffing it in his hole, hoping it would finally get him off, the girthy toy pressing on his spot. 

But he just _can't_. 

His oral fixation is acting up again, and Baekhyun nearly stuffs his whole fist in his mouth frustratedly, crying messily as his teeth dig in his knuckles painfully. 

The dildo is half up in his ass, too much lube dripping down his burning red hole to his balls, and he is rutting on his bed desperately, hearing Chanyeol's insulting voice in his head again. "My baby brother became such a slut, huh? He can't cum without my cock". 

Baekhyun can't take it anymore. His mind absolutely lost, feelings too much for him to handle, he gets up from his bed in a daze, crying messily with his dildo still in his ass and goes straight to the room next to his. 

He barges in crying out a loud " _Hyung!_ ". 

 

To say Chanyeol is scared would be an understatement. 

He goes out of his mind for a second because Baekhyun barging in his room crying out "hyung" couldn't mean anything good. 

Panic floods his mind. What happened?What if something happened to Baekhyun? what if-

"Hyuuungg-hngg.." His baby brother's loud cries makes him gather himself together. 

Or so he thinks it does for a second. 

"What the-? Baek? What- what are you-?"

There was no way this could be happening. 

Baekhyun, his baby brother was in his room with his door left ajar behind him, and he looked absolutely debauched, so- beautiful, _a beautiful mess_. 

_Fuck._

Chanyeol can't stop all the blood flooding to his rapidly filling dick. 

Baekhyun is definitely crying, his pretty face flushed red, wet with tears, snot and drool. His soft, sweaty brown hair is plastered messily all over his forehead head. His rosy nipples are standing stiff, looking so, _so_ delicious, and- fuck. 

His little red cock is standing against his belly, wet from an obscene amount of precum. 

Well, it's actually bouncing now that Baekhyun is coming towards him. The older hates himself for only thinking about stuffing his little brother with his cock when the latter could be needing his help at the moment. 

He quickly puts his laptop on his nightstand, trying to stop Baekhyun who seemed to be in a daze.

"Baekhyun! What happened? What are you doing?" 

Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind him at all, as if he's in a trance. He hops on his knees on the bed, body bouncing from the force, his eyes fixed on his brother's quickly hardening cock in his boxers. 

Mumbling, "Please, please let me hyung.." He quickly crawls towards Chanyeol, who's now nearly having a panic attack processing the situation. 

"Oh my- fuck! Is that a- is that a dildo in your ass?" 

This really couldn't be happening. 

"P-please hyung, I-I...I need it, I need you s-so m-much, let me p-please.."

Chanyeol comes to his senses as Baekhyun begs him desperately with his broken voice, reaching with his trembling for his boxers. 

He stands up and quickly goes to close his door, but stops in his tracks as he hears his brother crying out loudly. 

"Hyung, don't- don't leave me h-hyung, I'll be good, p-promise I'll be a g-good.. good b-boy!" Thinking he's being left behind. 

The older can't understand what came up with his little brother. He puts his hand against the smaller's mouth in his haste to shush him, but the latter quicky takes his fingers in his mouth to suck on them instead. 

Nearly losing his mind again, Chanyeol tries to speak to Baekhyun. "I'm just going to close the door little one, hyung isn't going anywhere." 

But it only results in beads of pearls dropping from beautiful eyes again. 

"Hnnngg.." Baekhyun pleads with his mouth full. 

With no other idea coming to his mind, Chanyeol takes the smaller in his arms, shushes him softly, and goes to close his door quietly. 

Their mom's room was just down the hall, and Chanyeol doesn'h really think that this would be a situation he could explain if she woke up. 

Speaking of situation.. he looks at Baekhyun in his arms. He was nuzzling his chest and still sucking on his fingers. 

Baekhyun looked like he was totally out of his mind, just like- no way, just like what Sehun described for being in subspace. 

Chanyeol goes to his bed to sit down and think about it, he doesn't know much about subspace. Yes, Baekhyun is totally in a daze, but is it really subspace? If it really is, what he can do about it, he has no idea at all. 

He tries to take his fingers out from his brother's mouth, which results in a crying mess in is arms. 

"Baekhyun, can you understand what hyung is saying?" He asks, gently caressing the smaller's smooth, flushed cheek. 

Baekhyun stared at him with his beautiful, wide eyes and nods innocently. As if he doesn't have a damn dildo in his ass, Chanyeol thinks. 

"You wanna talk about it?" 

The smaller only whines, causing Chanyeol to sigh. He has absolutely no idea about what to do in such a situation. He lays down on the bed with Baekhyun by his side, but the little one doesn'y stay still, he reaches for his boxers again. 

"Baekhyun, are you sure?" He asks. 

Chanyeol starts to panic, is this even consensual? 

He has no idea what Baekhyun is thinking at this point. 

Is he even thinking? 

But seeing the smaller one, eyes wet, looking up at him in such a delicate way, mumbling little incoherent words, makes him decide that this is all about Baekhyun, and Chanyeol would do whatever his baby brother wanted. 

So he leans against his headboard and places Baekhyun between his legs. The smaller's face lights up, smiling at him so, so relieved, and he starts to tug at the boxers. 

Chanyeol helps him taking them off, and he's definitely not prepared when Baekhyun suddenly takes his half hard cock in his hands and nuzzles it against his hot cheek, making contented noises. 

Chanyeol feels dizzy from the sudden sensation and his cock -once again- hardens rapidly. 

He can't believe his eyes, Baekhyun looks so happy, his eyes closed in pure bliss, with his little pink mouth so close to his now completely hard cock. 

The smaller starts kissing around the flushing cock, giving it kittenish licks and driving his brother crazy. 

"So good...hyung..s-so good." Baekhyun sighs happily. 

He prods at the slit with the tip of his pink tongue, causing white precum to gush out, and spreads it over the mushroom head. 

Chanyeol groans lowly in his throat when wet heat suddenly engulfs his whole head, and Baekhyun seems to be spurred on by his reaction. He starts to suck loudly, moaning at the bitter, salty taste in his mouth, rubbing the length with his slim hands.

Chanyeol swears he feels his soul leaving his body for a moment. 

He doesn't think he'll be seeing a more obscene sight in his life when Baekhyun looks up in his eyes with his eyes shining innocently, sucks hardly again, and proceeds to take off the angry red cockhead from his mouth, white strings of precum and spit still connecting it to his delicious red lips, asking in a small voice. 

"Am I good hyung? Is Baekhyunnie good?" He licks his pink lips. 

Chanyeol curses loudly before answering quickly. Baekhyun seems to be enjoying this, and there's no way Chanyeol will stop him. 

"You're so good baby, hyung never had better, ugh fuck-" 

Baekhyun dips his little tongue in the slit again and fucking giggles as more precum pours out. He happily laps at it before engulfing whole the head again.

He closes his eyes and inhales the strong musky smell of his brother, and continues sucking on the head of the profusely leaking cock. 

Chanyeol wants to close his eyes from the sensation, but he can't bring himself to look away from his baby brother's flushed face and contented expression. 

Pink lips stretched obscenely over his head. 

"So good, my little Baekhyunnie is s-so good" he sighs out. He unconciously grips his baby's soft hair and Baekhyun moans at it. 

Just when the older thinks Baekhyun will be going deeper, the smaller takes his mouth off completely. Chanyeol is suprised, he doesn't uderstand what Baekhyun is doing until he feels his balls being sucked. 

His hips jerks up at the feeling and he pushes more in Baekhyun's face, who lets out a loud moan and starts sucking feverishly. 

Baekhyun laps at his balls continuously with his little tongue, and sucks them both in his warm mouth. He seems to be going crazy, rutting against the bed as he sucks more and more urgently. 

Chanyeol doesn't think he'll last long at this rate, so he gently pulls on Baekhyun's hair to take him off his sac. 

"Baby, slow down a little, hyung is almost there." 

The smaller takes his balls out of his mouth to look at him in the eyes. He looks so wrecked already, eyes puffy and red from so much crying, his whole face flushed and wet, spit and precum running down his chin. 

Chanyeol groans and pulls him into his lap to kiss him gently. 

But Baekhyun is too impatient for gentle, he kisses back messily, moans as he laps at his brother's tongue, and finally starts sucking on it, rubbing his cock against his hyung's hot one. 

Groping the smaller's ass, Chanyeol feels the dildo still in place, and parts their mouths to ask. 

"Doesn't it hurt baby? Don't you wanna take it off?" Baekhyun just whines as he's chasing for his mouth again, licking messily on his lips. 

"Wanna be full, hyung." He says in a small voice. His face flushing deeper, he adds. "Wanna be streched for hyung."

Chanyeol doesn't know how he keeps on breathing at this point. He tries to take out the dildo slowly, reassuring his baby and kissing him on his head when he is clenching on it, not letting it out. 

"It's okay baby, relax, we'll just put more lube on it, promise I'll put it back on." He says gently and lets his brother messily suck on his tongue again. 

Chanyeol reaches for his nightstand, searching for lube, which is a hard task given he has his naked brother in his lap, sucking on his tongue. 

With a dildo up in his ass. 

Realization hits up again, and Chanyeol can do nothing but moan, grabbing the lube and throwing it on the bed, squeezing handfuls of his baby's ass and kneading hard. 

Baekhyun's wet cock rubbing against his is driving him crazy, and the little one rutting against him is not helping either. He kisses his brother harder as he pours up lube on his fingers, gently taking off the dildo, and is absolutely shocked at the size. 

Was his baby brother playing with toys this big all this time? 

Baekhyun whines at the loss, clenching and unclenching his hole. Chanyeol thinks he's lucky he's not seeing his baby's streched rim or he's sure he would cum on the spot. 

He coats the dildo with the lube in his hand, and pushes the excess lube on his fingers in the smaller's hole. 

Baekhyun moans at the warm feeling inside, and immediately starts rocking back and forth on the fingers. 

Chanyeol totally forgets about breathing this time. He just lets his mouth go lax for his brother to suck on his tongue, and when he feels himself twitching once again, he knows he's close, he definitely won't be able to hold on much longer. 

He gently takes off his fingers off the warm, tight hole and slowly pushes back the dildo inside. 

Baekhyun hisses at the cold feeling at first, hot mouth leaving his brother's tongue. His eyebrows scrunches lovingly, biting on his abused lower lip, spit still drooling down his chin, but then throws his head back and moans obscenely. 

"Hngg, so f-full hyung, I l-love it...s-so much"

"Baby, ughh, hyung is so close" Chanyeol moans deeply, and Baekhyun is quick to get back between his legs. 

"Let me...p-please hyung...let me taste." He starts tearing up, and who is Chanyeol to deny him? He holds his baby's soft hair again and pushes his face towards his cock. 

"Hyung will give you whatever you want, baby." Chanyeol moans out as Baekhyun starts sucking, taking him deep in his throat. 

Baekhyun's little satisfied moans and tight heat has Chanyeol seeing white, he only gets to tug at his brother's hair weakly before he cums in his wet cavern. 

He throws his head back, groaning deeply as he shoots all his load in Baekhyun's little warm mouth, the sight of abused red lips around his cock too much for him to handle. He doesn't realize he's clutching tightly on his baby's hair too. 

Chanyeol comes to himself after a few seconds and feels Baekhyun shaking, lips still around his now sensitive cock. He feels warm tears on his cock and spit drooling down to his balls. 

He holds delicately on the smaller's chin to lift his messed face up. "Baekhyunnie, why are you crying?"

When the smaller makes no movements to open his eyes, and just when Chanyeol is about to start to panic again, he sees his baby rutting against the sheets, and then Baekhyun shakes all over, toes curling, little red hole tightening around the dildo, whimpering silently around his brother's cock. 

Chanyeol realizes Baekhyun just came as well.

So he gently holds his cheeks and praises his baby brother. "You did so well baby, hyung is so proud of you. You just cummed by yourself sucking on my cock, you're so good. " 

Baekhyun opens his eyes and looks up to him so gently, Chanyeol is afraid of breaking him. 

Then his baby starts crying silently, opening his mouth to let go of Chanyeol's cock, and nuzzles his face on his hyung's neck, hugging him, leaving little kisses and sucking on his skin. 

He's still whimpering and Chanyeol is just holding onto him tightly, rubbing his big hands all over his back and murmuring praises in his ear. 

"Hyung loves you so much baby, you're so good to hyung." Over and over again until the smaller one relaxes against him. 

"Hyung r-really loves m-me?" Baekhyun hiccups, sniffling loudly. 

"Of course baby, more than anything"

"Can hyung k-kiss me, p-please?" Chanyeol is nearly crying himself. How could his baby brother love him this much, he couldn't believe. 

"Come here baby, hyung will kiss you anytime."

When he feels Baekhyun shivering, he asks gently. "Are you cold baby? Do you wanna sleep?"

"Kiss me hyung, please." Is the only response he gets before he hears Baekhyun softly snoring against his neck. 

Chanyeol slowly puts the blanket over Baekhyun's back and lays down slowly with his baby in his arms. He's about to sleep himself when he is suddenly reminded of the dildo, should he take it out now? Would Baekhyun be uncomfortable with it? 

He gently prods at it and tries to take it off. When Baekhyun unconciously clenches around it, sleepily mumbling "hyung", he just decides to leave it. 

He places Baekhyun's head gently on his pillow, kissing him tenderly on his forehead, and hugs him tightly before sleeping too. 

 

Few hours later, Chanyeol wakes up to muffled sounds. Thinking it's just Baekhyun making puppy noises in his sleep, he quickly glances at his bedside clock to see it's 2am. They've been sleeping for nearly 6 hours. 

Baekhyun should be better by now. 

But when he listens to his brother closely, he hears him crying. 

Again. 

"Baekhyun? Are you crying?" He tries softly, but his brother only snuggles closer to his chest, not looking at his face. 

"Baekhyun, please tell me what's wrong." This earns him the smaller whining "hyung" in his chest. 

Baekhyun sniffles loudly, face still burried against his brother's chest. 

"Why did you do it, hyung?" His voice breaks, and he starts shaking again. 

Dread fills Chanyeol. 

_Fuck._

What does this mean? Didn't Baekhyun want this? Did he- did he force himself on his baby brother? Did he really-

"Why did you do it when you don't even love me?" Baekhyun asks again and starts sobbing. 

The taller feels relief, rubs his brother's back to talk to him gently. "Baekhyun, please look at hyung." He pleads. 

"I-I _can't._ "

"Why baby? Is it something I did? Did I force you-"

"N-no hyung, you didn't, I'm so-... I'm so ashamed!" His voice is so small, and Chanyeol feels awful for making him feel like this. 

"Is it because you came to me? Baekhyun it's okay-"

"No hyung, you don't _understand_." Baekhyun sounds so frustrated. "I-I love you hyung. I love you so much, more than a brother, more than anyone, and you should h-hate me for it!" 

He stops again to collect himself. 

"Baby, why would I-" The smaller one clearly doesn't listen to him. 

"It's okay if you don't want me hyung, I've loved you for years, I can continue it-"

"Baekhyun, please stop talking and listen to me." 

Chanyeol can't believe his ears, his baby, his Baekhyunnie saying he loves him. Is he perhaps still dreaming? 

He pushes himself up in a sitting position, and takes his brother in his lap, making him straddle his thighs. 

He gently wipes the smaller's tears, pushes his hair out of his flushed face, and kisses his forehead. 

This seems to calm the younger but he still doesn't meet his brother's eyes. 

"Baby, I love you, I love you so much-"

"I wanna be more than your brother!" Baekhyun explodes.

"Can you do that? Can you bring yourself to love me as a-" This time it's Chanyeol interrupting him, taking his soft lips softly between his own's, closing his eyes and just sighing at the sensation, hugging his brother as relief fills him. 

So Baekhyun loved him back? His brother really wanted him too? He really wasn't dreaming? 

He moans suddenly when Baekhyun all but plunges his tongue in his mouth, licking everywhere he could reach, hands going to grab at his hair, yanking painfully. 

Baekhyun is done with gentle, he kisses his brother harshly, licks into his mouth as if he's starved and sucks on his tongue in frustration.

Chanyeol can clearly feel Baekhyun, naked in his lap, hardening with every stroke of his tongue, pushing against his own hardening cock, and he reluctantly pushes him off. 

He wants to talk before everything, wanna clear out all the misunderstandings, but the whine he gets is so pathetic, his brother so needy, he can't bring himself to not to kiss him again, and again, already addicted to the younger's mouth. 

When Baekhyun starts rutting against his half hard cock, Chanyeol is reminded of the damn dildo still stuffed in his brother's ass. 

He finally pushes him off gently, before he loses control completely. 

"Been waiting so long to do that." He sighs against his lips. He leaves a quick peck to the corner of his pink mouth, right on his little mole. 

"I've wanted you for so long, Baekhyun." Another peck to his jaw.

"Hyung loves you so much." Peck. "So," peck. "So," peck. "Much." He sucks gently behind the smaller's ear, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

He looks back up in his eyes, shining with fresh tears. He hates the sight of the smaller crying, hates him hurting. 

His baby deserves all the world. 

"Don't ever think I could hate you, baby, hyung loves you more than you can imagine." 

Seeing Baekhyun cry again makes Chanyeol frown, and he hates himself that all he thinks about is to wreck him when his baby looks so vulnerable. 

"Please stop crying, Baekhyunnie." He pleads softly. 

The younger only hugs him tightly, burrowing his face on his neck, and mumbles softly. "I'm so happy hyung, I love you so much. Baekhyunnie loves you so much." 

When he calms down again, Chanyeol takes his face in his hands, wipes at his tears again, and kisses him softly on his lips. 

He reaches out to his water bottle on his desk, and holds it to his brother. 

"Come on, drink some water, you cried so much. Are you hungry?" Baekhyun only shakes his head, croaks out "´m thirsty" and pouts his lips, sniffling loudly. 

Chanyeol coos at it and tries not to think about his brother's wrecked voice too much. 

"You want me to make you drink it?" He teases, raising his eyebrows playfully. 

Baekhyun's soft cheeks flush a soft pink as he takes the bottle out of his hands. 

"I can drink it myself." He whines. 

It turns out he can't really drink it himself as water spills out of the corners of his mouth when he tries to drink too much at once. 

"Easy baby," Chanyeol chuckles, "It's not going anywhere." He wipes at the spilled water, which reminds him of a couples of hours before. 

The sight of his cock in his brother's mouth, spit drooling down his mouth has his cock twitching weakly, but the smaller in his lap feels it clearly. 

"Hyung, let me-"

"It's okay baby. You're tired. Let's get you cleaned up and rest for a bit longer, hmm? Hold on tight."

Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to hug him closely before he stands up from his bed. He supports the smaller one by holding on his supple thighs. 

He slowly opens his door, listening for any sounds coming from their mother's room, and quickly rushes in the bathroom situated right in front of his room. 

 

By the time Chanyeol closes the door softly and locks it, Baekhyun is moaning quietly in his arms again. 

"What-?" He attempts to ask as he prompts his baby higher in his arms, and feels the dildo, the same dildo he keeps on forgetting. The same dildo stuffed in his baby for hours now. 

"Let's take this out now baby, okay? Hyung will plug you after cleaning you if you want." 

Chanyeol feels Baekhyun shivering as the cold air in the bathroom runs chills down his naked body. 

"Come on, I don't want you to get sick." 

He feels his brother nodding, and slowly puts him down, but keeps holding him still as the smaller's knees buckle at first. Holding his small waist firmly, Chanyeol directs him in the shower. 

He adjusts the water's temperature and turns back to Baekhyun, who looks at him with such a fond look in his eyes. 

Chanyeol doesn't even feel bad for his urge to break the smaller anyomore, he wants to see him crying again, crying in pleasure as his hyung gives him all he wants. 

With a determined look in his eyes, Baekhyun takes a small step towards him, closing the little distance between their bodies. 

Intrigued by the smaller's sudden change of attitude, Chanyeol watches him as the latter gets on his tiptoes, links his arms behind his head, and stretches up for a kiss. 

Chanyeol knows this isn't just a chaste kiss. Baekhyun is flirting with him, rubbing his little tongue teasingly over his brother's, sighing in pleasure when his kiss is reciprocated. 

Chanyeol definitely won't deny his brother a kiss. He puts his hands on his baby's delicious, plush thighs, and lifts him up like he weights nothing. 

Baekhyun moans at the action, turned on by his brother showing off his strength. He sucks on the tongue he got used to so quickly, spit already drooling down the corners of his mouth. He feels like he's losing his mind as his hyung kneads his ass harshly. 

"Hnng- hyung, p-please.." he pleads. 

"Please what, baby?" Chanyeol looks as red blooms on the smaller's cheeks quickly. 

"U-use me.. p-please.." Baekhyun definitely feels his brother's hard length twitching under his ass. He clenches around the dildo and keeps rutting his aching, little red cock on his brother's hard muscles as the latter tries to reject him. 

"Wha- Baby, you can't even stand up on your own!" 

Chanyeol knows he can't keep up denying his baby brother when he sees the tears welling up in his eyes, pink lips pouting, trembling. 

"Please hyung, I'll.. I'll be a good boy to you.. I-I need you.. s-so.. so much." Seeing his baby brother begging to be used, tears running down his soft cheeks, the older finally snaps. 

"Fuck baby. You want me that much, huh? Can't stay away from me now that you got a taste of my cock?" He spits out. 

Baekhyun sobs in humiliation, cheeks burning a deep red. 

"Yes p-please.. hyung, wanna b-be your.. good...good boy-ah!" 

He sobs more when Chanyeol roughly pushes him to the wall, protecting his head with a hand, and slowly starts to take out his dildo.   
The feeling is too much for the younger, his cock is weeping angrily between their bodies. 

"C-Chan..hyu-ungh! Yes, please-ahh!" He cries loudly. 

Chanyeol stuffs his fingers in the smaller's mouth to muffle his sounds. 

"Shh baby, it's a good thing you're so well mannered.. but you wouldn't want mom to wake up to your cries now, huh?" 

Feeling the smaller's little cock twitching against his hard muscles, Chanyeol smirks with a devilish look, and Baekhyun thinks he's about to pass out at the hot sight. 

"Or would you? Are you that dirty of a slut baby, wanting your mom to see you begging for your brother's cock?" He completely takes off the dildo and throws it into the sink, out of the shower. 

"Is that why you came running naked to my room, with a dildo up in your little hole? You wanted to be caught being a little slut? Is that why you didn't even close the door and just came crying for my cock?" 

He takes his fingers out from the smaller's mouth, the latter whining immediately at the loss, and wipes his tears with them, fingers slick with spit, making a mess on the younger's beautiful, pink dusted cheeks.

"F-fuck baby.. you're so beautiful."

"Please, hng p-please..."

“Please what baby ? Tell hyung what you want.“

"Please, hyung p-please.. kiss it better."

"Where baby? Where is it hurting?" The smaller closes his eyes in embarrassment, biting on his bruised, shiny red lips. 

"My.. my p-pussy hyung..please. It hurts s-so much!" He whispers, tears silently rolling down. 

"Oh baby, hyung will kiss your sweet little hole better, then he's gonna use it to get off. Is that what you want, little one, you wanna be a good little slut for hyung and let him use you?"   
Baekhyun is just crying out "Yes, p-please hyung!" at this point. 

Chanyeol takes him off the wall and turns around to place him directly under the hot water. He hugs one arm around the smaller's waist, and brings the other one down to his stretched, gaping hole, slowly fingering him with two of his thick fingers. 

"So much lube baby, you think I could just slid my cock in right now? Or do you want me to eat you out and fuck you with my spit?" 

Baekhyun's legs tremble around his waist, and Chanyeol takes his fingers out of the warm hole to slap his ass harshly. The smaller sucks on his hyung's collarbones as he lets out a loud moan. 

"Where are your manners now? Won't you answer to hyung?" Chanyeol challenges him with a dangerous look in his eyes, loving seeing his baby brother getting more and more flustered. 

"Eat me-ah, hyung... a-and s-spit in it please-ah..p-please!" 

"Such a-ughh.. such a dirty slut!" The older chides, slapping a supple asscheek. 

He puts the smaller down, turns him around and whispers hotly in his ear. 

"Bend down for hyung, baby." Baekhyun lets out a little mewl before quickly doing as he's told. 

Chanyeol laughs at his hasty movements. 

"Such an obedient little kitten, waiting to be used." 

He places both of his big hands on supple, pale asscheeks, kneads and slaps them, making them jiggle and painting them pink. 

He finally pushes them apart to look at his baby brother's little red hole winking at him. 

"Look at your little pussy begging me to eat it." Chanyeol murmurs lowly against the gaping hole before he laps over it hungrily. 

Baekhyun lets out a loud wail and his knees are buckling up again, so the taller makes him stand on his knees instead,

"Pull your cheeks apart for hyung, baby." 

The younger ducks his head down in shame and reaches behind himself to expose his hole to his hyung, his dainty, pale fingers contrasting with his red ass. 

Chanyeol groans at the sight, kissing the tight rim before lapping at it again and again, sucking on it harshly. Baekhyun clenches and unclenches his hole, whimpering silently. The older moans at his baby brother's sweet taste, he sticks his tongue deep inside to taste more of it, pretty much devouring the warm heat. 

Chanyeol leans back to look at his handiwork, little red hole slightly gaping, spit running down the pale ass crack. 

"You want hyung to be dirty with you, little one? Don't worry, you'll get what you want."

He growls lowly, before spitting on the smaller's abused opening. The slick sound reverberating and the hot, wet feeling in his hole has Baekhyun shivering in pleasure, he hastily props up his ass higher, whining softly. 

"P-please..m-more..hng.." 

Chanyeol chuckles at the smaller's needy behavior, teasing him further by spitting in his hole again and by leaving little licks around the abused, puffy rim. 

Hearing his baby whimpering again, Chanyeol stuffs his tongue back in the sweet cavern, and feels Baekhyun clenching down on his tongue, unconciously moving back and forth. 

"That's right baby, fuck yourself on hyung's tongue." Chanyeol hums, slapping the supple cheeks again, making them jiggle. 

Baekhyun is on the verge of cumming, weeping cock bobbing with his desperate attempts of fucking himself on his brother's tongue. His nails are digging into his asscheeks, leaving sharp red crescents on them. 

Chanyeol feels him clenching more and more on his tongue, and stops him before the little one actually cums. 

"Oh no baby, you're not gonna cum until I have my cock in that sweet hole of yours." 

He watches Barekhyun hungrily, as the smaller leaves his ass to stuck his thumb into his mouth like a baby. 

Chanyeol looks at the sight before him, his brother kneeling before him, ass in the air, red prints of his hands splayed over the smooth surface, little red hole gaping, needing to be filled. 

He can't wait anymore, he needs to be inside him. 

"You need both your holes stuffed don't you? Let hyung stuff you full baby."

He manhandles Baekhyun again, taking him in his arms and leaning him against the wall.   
He positions his leaking head at his baby's entrance, and lets the younger impale himself on the girthy lenght slowly. 

"Fuck-ah baby...you're so good, oh shit! Fucking tight! Take it in..just like that." Chanyeol can't help himself but grunt loudly. His baby is so, so tight and warm. 

"H-hyung, your f-fingers..please!" He nearly cums at his baby's broken voice, and quickly gives him what he wants. 

The younger sucks noisily on the fingers, slowly taking the huge dick at the same time. His eyebrows are furrowed, he throws his head back, baring his pretty, flushed neck, and lets out such an obscene moan, Chanyeol twiches inside him, barely holding himself. 

"U-uhh.. H-Hyung. So- so big..hnn.." 

When Baekhyun finally takes the entire length, Chanyeol's cock balls deep inside, he keeps on whimpering weakly against the thick fingers in his mouth, drooling all over them, 

Chanyeol is grunting deeply next to his ear, nearly losing control, wanting nothing but to wreck the little vixen in his arms. 

"´m so full, hyung, s-so full of c-cock. l-love it-ahh!" Baekhyun keeps on mumbling as Chanyeol gives a tentative thrust. 

"So...s-so deep, hyung. I f-feel you so deep." 

He brings his hand down to splay it over his stomach, where he feels his big brother deep inside. 

Chanyeol growls at the action, going to the slender neck in front of him, sucking marks and grunting out obscenities against the skin as he pounds in harder and harder. 

Baekhyun clamps down the hard cock, whimpering with his broken voice. 

"There, hyung, so good, right there." He's squeezing so hard he can feel the shape of his brother's huge cock, the thick veins around it, grazing his walls with every thrust. 

"Yeah, is your little fun button right there, baby?" 

Spurred on by the impossibly tight heat around his rod, Chanyeol begins plowing his baby at an animalistic pace. 

Tears of delight pours out of his little baby's eyes. Moaning with his hoarse voice, he's bouncing like a doll in his brother's arms, eyes half opened, drool running down his throat, chest shining with his own spit, rosy nipples perked up. 

"Fuck baby, I didn't know you were such a slut for my cock. Look at you, all blissed out. You really love being used, huh? Is that why you came to me? Did you come to hyung to be treated like a whore?" 

Bawling and barely understanding the older's words, Baekhyun blindly searches for something to suck on. He can't deal with all the feelings like this, he _has to_ suck on something. 

He finds his brother's nipple and all but latches onto it, slurping loudly. He feels the older twitching violently deep inside, and he knows he's about to cum. 

"I-inside, hyung-ah...please, please f-fill me up.. feed my p-pussy with your m-milk."

"Sh-shit! Oh-fuck baby, where- where did you get that dirty mouth from, h-huh?"

Chanyeol feels the familiar coiling sensation in his groin, his brother's tight heat and his wet mouth sucking on his nipple too much to keep going. 

"I-I always think about you h-hyung. I wanna be a-a good boy...for you, I dream about y-you using me all the time." The smaller mumbles around his nipple. 

Hearing his brother fantasizing about him has Chanyeol toppling over the edge. He cums in long spurts in his brother's tight ass, grunting and pushing Baekhyun into the wall, thrusting deep inside his tight hole, milking his cock. 

He hears his brother mumbling nonsense. "Hng...ah! ´m so h-happy, Baekhyunnie is s-so happy, l-love hyung's...c-cum hng..."

"You love my cum baby? Want me to plug you, so it stays deep inside your little cunt?"

Before Chanyeol can make a move to touch his little brother's angry, weeping cock, the younger cums hard, little body convulsing in his arms, his feet digging into his back, stripes of white painting his muscled chest, some drops shooting up to his chin.

He takes the twitching little cock in his hand and milks his baby though his orgasm. Baekhyun leans forward to suck on his brother's lips, the older opening his mouth to give him access to his tongue.

"So good, my little Baekhyunnie. You're such a good boy for hyung." Chanyeol mumbles when Baekhyun lets go of his tongue. 

He gives him a sweet kiss, and makes a move to take his brother off of his cock. Baekhyun whines loudly at that. 

"Hyung! You said...you said you would p-plug me." 

"Baby, we need to get cleaned."

"I'll clean it hyung, I'll do it, please don't put me down."

With that, Baekhyun leans back on the wall to look at his brother, hard muscles all over his torso, painted white with his cum. He feels proud for making his brother look this beautiful, bulging muscles covered in white. 

He leans up to suck on the white drops on Chanyeol's chin, then starts going down, tracing the white stripes of his cum with his tongue, sucking to clean it off completely. 

Chanyeol -yet again- can't believe his eyes. Baekhyun is cleaning his own cum off his chest, pink tongue out, lapping at the white substance, humming happily to himself at the taste.

He takes the smaller's chin between his fingers and directs him to his own mouth, tongue delving in the little mouth, lapping at the salty cum on his tongue. 

Baekhyun moans at the feeling of his brother sucking his cum off of his tongue, and shares the mix of saliva and cum he has in his mouth with him. 

Little streaks of white leaks out from the corners of their mouths, and they're quick to catch them all, not wasting a drop of the younger's cum. 

"Hmm, you taste delicious baby."

With the high of his orgasm gone, Baekhyun becomes shy again and whines, cheeks coloring a soft pink. 

Chanyeol chuckles at the cute behavior of his brother, then turns on the water again to rinse off. 

Baekhyun squeals and tries to stay out of the water. He whines again. "I don't wanna wash off." 

"It's okay baby, nothing will get out of your hole, I'm still in there, remember?" Chanyeol grins when he sees the flustered expression on the smaller's face.

"God, you're so cute!" Grinning more widely, he smootches Baekhyun wetly on the cheek, knowing it'll earn him a giggle. 

He's right. The younger tries to stop himself from letting out any sounds, the sight warming Chanyeol's heart. 

"Eww hyung! Stop being dirty." Baekhyun whines. Though he can't really stop the smile blooming on his face. 

"You know what else is dirty, Baekhyunnie?" The older challenges, eyebrows raised. 

"Me stuffing my tongue in your-" 

"Hyuuung! Stop it!" Chanyeol can't stop his smug smirk at the younger's embarrassment. 

"Stop what?" He raises his eyebrows in mock-innocence. 

"That face." The younger says, pushing his brother's face away with his hands. 

"You can't get away from me, baby. Remember when you begged me not to get out?" He can't stop himself from laughing out after that. 

The sight of his brother's cheeks becoming redder every second is too entertaining to watch. 

"I hate you!" Baekhyun huffs, red lips forming a pout. 

"I know you don't baby. Now come here, let's rinse off quickly." 

Chanyeol drops a quick peck on the cute nose in front of his face, can't stop himself from continuing to drop another one on a smooth cheek, doing the same at the other side, and finally, one last on the lovely red bow of lips. 

Baekhyun's contented expression is worth everything, Chanyeol thinks again, and he starts to rinse their bodies quickly. 

He grabs the forgotten dildo in the sink, and smirks knowingly at his brother, who just hides his reddening cheeks in the crook of his neck. 

The taller drapes his own shower towel all over Baekhyun's back, and slowly opens the door.   
Baekhyun quickly looks down the hall and nods to him.

Chanyeol is heading to his room when the smaller pats his shoulder and whispers loudly.   
"My room not yours!"

"Why?"

"My p-plug.." Chanyeol can't see his face in the dark, but he's sure Baekhyun's pretty cheeks are burning with a deep shade of pink. 

How cute. 

He goes to the room next to his, closes the door quietly and switches on the lights. 

"Where is it?" 

Chanyeol asks, but he soon sees the box on the bed, half of its contents messily thrown out. He goes to sit on the bed to look for the plug. 

He notices various sized plugs and dildos, among other toys, and when he turns back to the smaller to ask which one he wants to use, he sees his horrified expression. 

Baekhyun turns his head away from his bed with his hands. 

"Don't." He whispers, not meeting his brother's eyes. 

"What? Baekhyun, why are you-"

"Don't look, God, this is so embarrassing!" He sighs loudly. 

"Baby." The older tries softly. "There's nothing wrong with having toys, I'd never judge you for it, do you understand?" 

When the smaller makes no move to answer him, Chanyeol sighs too. 

"Baekhyun, do you trust me?"

"Of course hyung, why wouldn't I?"

"Then why aren't you looking in my eyes?" 

The smaller hesitantly looks at him. 

"You know I would support you no matter what, right?" Chanyeol gets a small nod. 

"You should know that I'd never shame you for your preferences, Baekhyun. You don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me." 

Seeing tears welling up in the younger's eyes, Chanyeol starts to panic. "What is it, baby? Did I say anything that hurt you?"

"Hyuung." Baekhyun gently his rubs his brother's back. 

"Yes baby? Please don't cry." The younger sniffles at the concerned voice, nose already red. 

"I just love you hyung, so much." 

Chanyeol feels warm all over, he takes the smaller's face in his hands and drops a sweet   
kiss on his puffy lips. "I love you too, little one." He grins.

"´m not little." Baekhyun giggles. 

He's thankful to his brother for bringing up the mood. He kisses him one more time, not getting enough of the feeling. 

"Come on, choose what you want, before you start leaking." 

Chanyeol urges him. Baekhyun feels his cheeks burning at the words, but he knows it's okay. 

This, with Chanyeol, is okay. 

He quickly chooses a plug, one of the largest ones, and shrugs when he sees Chanyeol raising an eyebrow. 

He mumbles quietly. "I'm too stretched, I don't want it to leak."

Chanyeol lays him down on his bed, slowly takes off his now soft dick out of his hole, caressing his plush thighs softly when he clenches unconciously. 

Baekhyun waits for the plug being pushed inside, and is shocked when he feels warm fingers instead. 

"What-" he looks up, lifting his head and looking between his legs. The sight of his brother pushing his leaking cum back inside his hole has his blood wandering south. 

"J-just put it in, hyung." 

Chanyeol comes out of his daze with the smaller's voice, and pushes the plug inside slowly, still caressing the pale thighs whenever the younger clenches. 

Baekhyun sighs when the plug is fully inside him. He slowly sits up, adjusting himself to the feeling of the large plug inside, finds his previously discarded shirt and quickly pulls it on. 

"Hey, isn't that mine?" 

Oh, he totally forgot about the shirt being Chanyeol's stolen one. 

"Mom probably mixed it up doing the laundry." Baekhyun tries to sound nonchalant about it. 

He fails miserably, he knows he can't lie for shit. 

"Yeah, and you probably thought it was yours too. I mean, look at that, if fits you perfectly." 

Chanyeol bursts out laughing at his brother's face when the latter looks into his mirror. 

The shirt stops at his mid-thighs, the sleeves covering his elbows. His collarbones are exposed. 

Baekhyun pouts, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"S-so what? I was going t-to give it back." His voice isn't even convincing himself, and he face-slaps mentally. 

"Sure. I'm not saying anything." Chanyeol singsongs with a shit eating grin. 

He then stands up and takes the towel from the bed to tie it around his waist. 

"W-wait! Stop, hyung." Chanyeol looks up, clearly confused. 

The younger doesn't say anything as he drops to his knees before his brother. 

"I'm just.. g-gonna clean it up." He says, merely above a whisper. 

Chanyeol looks at his brother, in his shirt, on his knees in front of him, and tries to stop his thoughts. 

Then he sees Baekhyun's red tongue wetting his own lips, before he leans forward. The first little lick on his dick has him cursing.

"Ugh, fuck!" 

Shit, is Baekhyun teasing him? 

He's not hurrying at all, giving kittenish licks all over his dick, Chanyeol doubts there's any more cum left on it. 

He gently pries the smaller away from his now nearly half-hard dick. Baekhyun whines at the loss at first, but then just sighs and stands up, standing on his tiptoes and reaching for his brother's mouth. 

Chanyeol happily reciprocates the kiss, hugging the smaller to his chest, softly licking into his warm mouth, faintly tasting the remnants of his own, salty cum. 

He moans faintly at the thought, moving to kiss his brother more deeply, but Baekhyun is slowly stepping back. 

"Can we go to sleep now? I'm so sleepy." He mutters, voice quiet. 

Chanyeol immediately feels bad for not letting him sleep earlier. His little brother must be so tired after all his crying since the evening. 

Upon seeing the sad look on his brother's face, Baekhyun tries to comfort him. "Hyung, it's okay, I'm just a bit sore and I wanna lay down."

"Okay baby, let's go to sleep." Chanyeol ties the towel around his waist. 

"Want me to carry you?" 

"Hyung, it's just next door." The younger giggles as he locks his arms around his brother's neck.

"Yeah, I can totally see you don't want it." Chanyeol grins, lifting the smaller one easily and going to his room. 

Baekhyun starts to feel around the hard muscles on his brother's chest, fascinated at his strength. 

"You should probably see my arms, baby, they're much more well-built." The older smirks knowingly.

"Show off." He mutters, smiling.

Chanyeol drops him off in front of his own bed, quickly puts on his previously discarded boxers, gives the smaller the rest of his water from earlier, and strips his bed from his soiled sheets. 

He hops on when he finishes, and tugs Baekhyun down to lie down by his side.   
The latter giggles happily, tangling his legs with his brother's long ones, and burries his face in the firm chest, dropping little loving kisses on the skin. 

"Good night, hyung." Baekhyun sighs happily. 

Chanyeol kisses his soft hair and mutters a quite "good night, little one" to himself as he hears the younger already snoring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol is engulfed by warmth, all of his senses urging him to relax completely, he slowly succumbs to the relieving feeling by instinct. 

He abruptly opens his eyes. 

Shit. 

He holds it back, he really tries to, but he just knows he leaked a few drops. Maybe too many to say a few drops, but still, he stops himself. 

Baekhyun didn't seem to mind at all, as he's still sucking noisily on his brother's morning wood, petite body situated between the older's strong thighs. Little contented hums are escaping his stretched, red lips, alongside a slick string of saliva trailing down the long shaft. His expression is one of pure bliss, eyes closed as he seems to be savouring the taste. 

Chanyeol sees him frowning for a moment, as if sensing a difference, eyebrows furrowing cutely in confusion, but the younger just shrugs and continues his previous ministrations as he inhales his brother’s strong musk deeply. 

"Baby.." Chanyeol groans softly. 

The younger actually jumps at the deep voice. Too immersed in the task at his hands, he didn't realise the older waking up at all.  
He accidentally sucks harshly on the -now rapidly filling- cock, causing a sharp hiss emitting from the older's mouth. 

"´morning, hyung…" he mumbles, looking up innocently, mouth half full of cock. The sight going straight to the same cock, making it twitch and grow to full mast in no time. 

"Ugh, fuck." Chanyeol closes his eyes for a second to process everything, mind still hazy from sleep. The action only seems to be hightening his senses, he feels the smaller's warm cavern all around his cock again, dainty fingers slowly starting to pump whatever he couldn't fit inside. 

It seemed like his brother was feeling needy this morning, clearly disobeying their previously defined rules.  
They had a long discussion over their kinks, stating their opinions on each other's preferences, learning about each other's desires more intimately. 

Chanyeol, wanting nothing more than his baby brother's safety, suggested they establish safewords, verbals and physicals ones. He wanted a healthy relationship, both physically and mentally. 

"Are you feeling needy baby?" He asks in a sickeningly sweet voice, raising his eyebrows in fake concern. 

Baekhyun pops the cockhead out of his mouth with an obscene sound, and nods, eyes casted down. 

"Use your words Baekhyunnie!" The older urges him. 

"I'm- I'm sorry hyung! I just...your..c-cock.." He trails off, cheeks becoming redder by the second. 

"Say it."

"I n-needed it h-hyung! Baekhyunnie needed y-your cock!" He exclaims quickly, not wanting to anger his hyung more. 

"Is my cum not enough now baby? You crave hyung's piss too, now?" He scoffs when realisation bloom's on the younger's face, cheeks becoming impossibly red. 

"Such a filthy slut." He remarks in an insulting voice. 

Baekhyun can't stop whimpering at that, slowly munching on his fingers. 

"Tell hyung what you did wrong and what you deserve in return." 

The older doesn't stop pushing his baby, he's aroused, hard cock still between his brother's dainty fingers. He wants to break his baby, see him cry pretty tears for him. 

The younger's eyes are filled with unshead tears now, pink lips full on pouting. He starts slowly in a small voice. 

"Baekhyunnie...touched hyung's cock without permission.." he stops to sniffle loudly, leaving the hard cock in his hands to wipe messily at his nose. 

"I'm sorry hyung, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. I deserve punishment." He continues, pouting. 

"You love hyung's cock more than you love him now, don't you? You only care about cock." He smirks at the younger's panicked expression, tears finally streaming down his flushed face. 

"N-no! No hyung, Baekhyunnie l-loves you, please h-hyung..p-please." 

The older shamelessly palms himself with his big hand at the sight of the younger slowly breaking down.  
He's already looking irresistible, trembly lips, wet eyes, hiccuping and begging prettily. 

Chanyeol doesn't miss the hungry look in Baekhyun's eyes upon seeing the action, little tongue licking his red lips. 

"Please what?"

"P-punish me..please." More tears leaked out of his eyes, urging Chanyeol. 

"Come here and lie down on your back, take your shirt off." Baekhyun hastily did as he's told. He doesn't want to disappoint hyung more. 

When he finally lies down, totally naked, Chanyeol notices his angry red cock lying flush against his belly. 

"Fuck, you really get off being hyung's little slut, don't you, baby?" 

The older is actually surprised at the younger answering him in a small voice, averting his wet eyes. 

"Y-yes hyung."

"Look at you baby, you can be so obedient when you want, right? I guess you really can't go on without being humiliated." He chides the younger. 

Then he leans down to leave a small kiss on the little red, pouty lips. 

"Here's what we'll do, princess. Hyung will eat your pretty pussy, and if you can cum by my tongue only, I'll fuck your little mouth."

He smirks devilishly,

"Wouldn't you love that? Both of your holes used?" 

Baekhyun lightened up at the older's words, wet eyes shining in anticipation and cheeks reddening at the nickname.  
He nods feverishly, mumbling little "yes, hyung" and "please hyung"s more to himself than to Chanyeol. 

"Now let me see your pretty hole, baby" Chanyeol bent the smaller in half, making him hold his own legs. He chuckled upon seeing the fluttering hole. 

"Seems like your little pussy is happy to see me, isn't it?" 

He teases, running his big hands over the pale, plush thighs, groping them. He pulls the cheeks apart, exciting the younger. 

"Hold your little balls out of the way, so hyung eats you nicely princess." 

He murmurs, puffing hot air against the tight rim, before licking up a long stride over the younger's crack. 

Baekhyun trembles at the sensation, moaning loudly. He unconciously lets go of his legs and squishes Chanyeol's head between his thick thighs. 

The latter chuckles at the action, turning his head to bite on the supple flesh harshly, making his little brother whimper in pain. 

"Why baby, I haven't even started yet, and you're already trashing around." 

He asks mockingly. He sees the younger's weeping cock drooling messily on his belly, swipes his fingers through the sticky substance, and brings them to the younger’s pretty little mouth. 

"You need your mouth full, don't you?" He asks. 

Baekhyun is making a happy face again, sucking his own precum, cleaning the thick fingers quickly. That earns him a pat on his head, and a sweet "good boy" mumbled in his ear. His whole body shivers as he goes back to hold his legs. 

"Don't mess up again Baekhyunnie, or you won't earn your reward." 

Chanyeol rubs his hands over the thick thighs as he starts to teasingly leave kittenish licks all around the pink entrance, slowly lapping right over it. 

His brother clenches and unclenches his hole at the wet sensation, he seems to be trying so suck his brother's tongue in. Chanyeol chuckles at the thought, lifting his head up to look at the smaller's face.  
He sees him whining, biting on his own lips to muffle his sounds. 

"Let hyung hear you baby, show me how desperate you are." 

With that, he starts sucking harshly over the now red, puffy cunt of his baby brother. Baekhyun is writhing in pleasure, trashing his head from side to side at the feeling, letting out loud, wanton moans. His pretty face is all messed up with tears and drool. 

"Shit- baby, I'm here calling you my pretty princess, when you sound just like a bitch in heat." 

He hears the smaller's pitiful sobs, feels him trembling all over, and decides to stop teasing him. He pushes his tongue in the sinfully tight hole, wriggling it inside. 

"H-hng..hyung..oh, p-please hyung..please-ahh.."

Baekhyun desperately tries to push himself down towards the hot tongue of his brother. His red cock is aching, still weeping on his stomach, making a messy puddle of white on his soft skin. 

He just needs it touched once, and he'll cum. But he knows he doesn't deserve it, this is his punishment after all. 

"Come on, Baekhyunnie. Come for hyung."

He doesn't actually need the touch, his brother's deep voice is enough for him to lose his grip on reality for a moment, lost in pleasure. His cock spurts out white across his chest as he's trembling all over. He sobs out. 

"H-hyung...hng. O-oh hyung..s-so good, you're so g-good t-to me!!"

Chanyeol rubs him through his violent orgasm, gently making him let go of his legs. When the smaller stops trashing around, he leans up to kiss him sweetly, mumbling praises into his mouth, letting him suck on his tongue. 

"So good, baby. Hyung is proud of you, you did so well, my sweet Baekhyunnie."

 

When Baekhyun starts feeling his surroundings again, he looks at his hyung, who's lapping at his cum all over his chest. His cock weakly twitching at the hot sight, he just opens his mouth, lets his tongue out and whines, not trusting his voice to speak yet. 

Chanyeol gets what his baby wants, scoops up more of the white, salty liquid in his mouth, to let it dribble down to his brother's little pink awaiting tongue. 

Baekhyun hums happily and gulps it down. He looks so innocent, contented expression on his soft features, while savouring his own taste and his brother's spit. 

The older lets out a curse at that, and goes quickly to staddle the smaller's head with his toned thighs. He’s so close, he’ll probably cum the second he enters the younger’s mouth. He gently pries open the abused red lips with his fingers, and slowly feeds him his leaking cock. 

"S-shit! Oh baby, hyung loves your wet holes so much." He grits out. 

Baekhyun's eyes roll to the back of his head, and he moans at his hyung's bitter taste. He can’t do anything but lie here and take his brother’s cock. 

He starts to lap at the profusely leaking head messily, digging his tongue in the slit, and Chanyeol only warns him with a hushed "open up baby" before pushing his rod deep down the tight throat and grunts deeply as he cums. 

Chanyeol rides down his high fucking his little brother’s throat, pushing his cum further with every thrust. The latter moaning weakly at the feeling, trying desperately not to gag. 

When he comes down from his high, he takes off his cock from the younger's mouth, and proceeds to lie down beside him. He tries to hug the smaller to cuddle but the smaller whines softly. 

"What is it baby?"

He chuckles as he sees Baekhyun's expression, eyes closed and lips pouted, waiting for a kiss silently. Chanyeol ruffles his head and pecks his cute little nose before kissing his pouty lips softly, snuggling his brother to his chest. 

Baekhyun starts to suck on his own thumb, sighing happily as he hugs his brother back. He doesn't need anything else when he's in hyung's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! I had this in mind before the first chapter, so I decided to just add it as a second part. 
> 
> This happens roughly a month after the first part.


End file.
